


solace

by wavyinterlude



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Romance, Spelivia, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavyinterlude/pseuds/wavyinterlude
Summary: In which Spencer finds himself unable to sleep through the night. Luckily, Olivia is there to comfort him..spencer/olivia. a one-shot.
Relationships: Olivia Baker & Spencer James, Olivia Baker/Spencer James, Spencer James/Olivia Baker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	solace

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song “caretaker” by DRAM & SZA.

_“No!”_

He shot up from his bed, letting out a gasp of fear. His bare chest heaved as his body tried to stable itself, regaining his air again and finding himself back in his room in the Bakers' home, but his mind was still trapped in the bleak, dark street in which he was shot. The innocence in Olivia's deep brown eyes. The bright, contagious smile on her face, unaware of the bullet heading for her head as the car with Tyrone pointing his gun out the window passed by. A fraction of an inch of mistake, a nanosecond of hesitation from Spencer's part, and her life would've been _gone_.

Spencer wouldn't know how he would live with himself if that happened.

It was the fifth time he had this same nightmare, ever since he got shot in his shoulder. Ever since he almost lost another one dear to him to the hands of Tyrone, and Spencer he wouldn't have anyone to blame but himself.

_"And while you're waiting, know that there's always a spot right next to me on this couch, same time every night."_

_Olivia.._ He wondered if she was awake right now. Spencer wasn't the one to open up very much, yet he knew that she was the only one who could help him. Olivia was always a source of calm and solace in his life, from the moment he arrived in Beverly Hills. He _needed_ her, and there was no denying that.

Exhaling, Spencer got from his bed and removed himself from the room, shuffling his way down the steps, hoping that the curly-haired girl was downstairs.

"The nightmares hitting you too?"

Spencer looked over to the couch to find _her,_ and a relieved smile graced his features _._ The room was dimly lit, making him feel warm. Even dressed in her nightwear, he couldn't help but think Olivia looked pretty.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Was hoping to find you here."

Olivia smiled sympathetically. "Well, that's real sweet of you. Come sit," she encouraged, shuffling slightly over so Spencer could sit next to her. He smiled softly and walked over, taking a seat next to her.

"To be honest, I was hoping you'd get up too," Olivia admitted with a soft expression. "You okay?"

Her face and her tone was written in concern as she eyed him worriedly. Spencer weakly smiled at her and shrugged. "Yeah, I'm all good. Just couldn't really sleep, that's all," he reassured dismissively, mustering up as much nonchalance as he could to take the focus off of him.

But Olivia knew him better than that. He wasn't the type to open up with ease, always heaving his own weight while being there to help others out. As much as the quality flawed him, she loved that about the boy, always selfless. "Spencer, you did not just get up and come sit here for nothing," Olivia said, before reaching over to grab his hand, rubbing her soft thumb into his callous knuckles. "You can talk to me."

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows and swallowed a lump that formed in his throat, looking down at his hand being held by her softer one. "It's just, every time I close my eyes, the whole thing plays itself all over again, and it get worse every time. You looking down at me lying in my own blood, crying for help. Other times, you getting—" He shook his head, wincing as he stopped himself from going further into detail, the mere thought haunting him alone. He turned his head to meet her soft eyes with his own.

"I-I don't know what I would do, what I would do with _myself_ , if I lost you, LIv."

Olivia gave him a forlorn look as her heart ached for him. He looked so weak, so _vulnerable,_ his voice becoming nothing but a soft whisper, yet it felt so loud for one _._ She reached a hand to caress his somber face, wiping a tear that had formed in his eyes. "I'm staying right here, Spencer. I'm not going anywhere," she affirmed, before she giving him a soft grin.

"Besides, you think I'm going away so fast? I'm not done with you just yet, Spencer James," she declared proudly, yet playfully, emitting a chuckle from the boy. He couldn't help but laugh at her antics because they were so… _Olivia._

He stares at her intently. "Only you can do that. Make me smile, make me _laugh_ when everything feels so damn _fucked up,_ " he confessed.

Her heart skipped a beat at his confession, and the tension in the room intensifies—as if it wasn't strong already. There's always been a magnetic pull between the two that Olivia couldn't help but notice from the first moment that she met him, and it was one of the reasons why she developed feelings for him in the first place. The romantic tension in the room had always appeared when they were together, and it was begging to be released. Granted, she was with Asher, but she couldn't help but feel as if she was only trying to convince herself, and everyone else, that she felt out of her feelings with Spencer. But they only remained dormant inside of her while Layla was with him, and while she was in her relationship with Asher, which was bound to come to an end.

Olivia knew deep down that she wanted Spencer badly, yet she couldn't hurt her best friend, and Spencer felt the same way. Of course, his feelings didn't come as quick to him as it did for Olivia, considering that he had set his eyes on Layla when he first arrived at Beverly Hills, but over time they had started to grow. She was the first real person to make Beverly feel like home to him, and she was always caring about him, as he did for her. They supported each other through everything, leaving much balance between them.

"Liv?"

The two stared at each other for a moment; Spencer watching her in concentration as she bit her lip. He opened his mouth to say something, yet no words came out. Before Olivia could ask what was wrong, Spencer shyly leaned forward and planted his lips on top of her own, taking her by surprise. Her eyes widened, as she felt a slight reluctance, before she closed them, allowing herself to kiss back, caressing his cheek with her tender fingers.

She deepened the kiss, wanting to feel _all_ of his mouth on hers. Olivia needed to feel all of Spencer as she could because she knew it might just be the only moment she would get to kiss him again. So she turned her head, allowing herself more access to his supple lips. He moaned into the kiss which only made the moment more fervent and feverish for the both of them, before they pulled away.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Liv, I-"

"It's okay, don't apologise," Olivia reassured. She bit her lip and looked down in slight guilt. "I think I've been wanting to do that for a _very_ long time now…" Her voice trailed off as she realised how much of her feelings that she was revealing.

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows. "Then why didn't you?" he asked. He already knew the answer to that question, but he wanted to see what Olivia would say.

Olivia gave him a sad smile. "You know why. I'm with Asher, and Layla still likes you," she explained. "We can't hurt them."

Spencer shook his head. "No, Liv. You can't hurt yourself anymore. Your feelings matter too, _"_ he told her. " _Our_ feelings matter." He cared for Layla; she was after all his friend, but he knew that she wasn't in the best place mentally, and Asher might not take it too lightly either. He wanted to make sure that she was in a good place mentally before he and Olivia acted on their feelings. But he was tired of watching Olivia put aside her own needs for other people in general, and although he loved how selfless she was for that, he couldn't let her do it anymore. Not when he loved her, too.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows in thought as he continued to speak. "It's always been you, right from the very start. I'm so damn sorry I took a while to see it, but I _love_ you, Liv," Spencer confessed, and at the last part, her eyes widened, never expecting the words to come out of his mouth. Her head kept tilting from his eyes, to her lap in worry and guilt. She wanted him so badly, yet she knew they couldn't act on their feelings because it would hurt their friends in the process.

"We gon’ work it out,” he reassured, holding onto her tender hand. ”When everything is all good, and when we’re both ready, we’ll tell them. I’m ready when you are.” Her eyes brightened, and his words evoked a wave of confidence and anticipation inside of her. She knew her friends might feel hurt by their relationship — of course, that was bound to happen anyways in a situation like this, but they would come to understand eventually, she hoped.

"Let's give _us_ a try for once," Spencer finished, caressing her pliant cheek, before pulling her into a kiss.

And this time, Olivia wasn't reluctant.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW. i was stuck on this for a while but i finally found the motivation to start and complete it! i felt very lost on how to end it properly however. i’m slightly happy with it, but i feel like it could’ve been better. the way the ending turned out was the only way for it to make sense if they kissed...and i really wanted them to kiss so, there you have it! don’t forget to leave a comment, i hope y’all enjoyed!


End file.
